pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Freedom and Liberty Up1
created by Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|row12 = * * * |type = Melee|grade = |row3 = 16.0.0|efficiency_/damage = 18|attack_speed = 88|mobility = 110|range = Short|theme = Riot themed.|upgrades = N/A (Final upgrade)|cost = 240 |level_required = Level 17}} The Freedom and Liberty '''is a melee weapon introduced in the 16.0.0 Cops and Criminals: The Raid update. It is the first and final upgrade of the Freedom and Liberty. Appearance The weapon comes with both a steel bar mace and a shield. The mace itself has a dark navy, handle with a small grey counterweight on the bottom and a grey crossguard on top. The steel bar appears to have a dark silver finish with several scratch marks on the bar. It also has been wielded onto the top of the crossguard. The shield itself is mainly dark blue, with an indented center. On the front, it has a light blue chevron spray painted in the middle, with a worn out US Flag printed in the middle of the chevron. The shield also has a multiple scratch marks all over the shield. At the back, it has a dark grey handle wielded to the base of the shield. The player will hold the shield near their upper chest area with their left arm, and wield the mace with their other. Strategy It deals moderately high damage, with a moderately high swing speed, and decent mobility. The shield will protect the upper chest area from any enemy attacks. Tips * This weapon can be used to tearing down groups of enemies with its decent damage and ability to block attacks with its shield. * It has a slower swing speed than most melee weapons. Time your attacks precisely in order to maximize accurate hits. * Be wary for flanking enemies, as it is common counter that players will use when dealing with users. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * The shield will protect the user's upper body, this can be used in melee battles where users usually target the chest area. ** In addition, it can protect against bullet-based projectiles, this can be useful for tanking shots against a hail of enemy fire. * The shield gives an armor bonus, use it when moving to reduce damage. * Strife around while attacking to outmaneuver around enemies. * It doesn't have the highest mobility compared to other melee weapons. ** Equip the Berserk Boots to help compensate for the low mobility. * Use this to ambush unsuspecting players, especially if they have a powerful arsenal. * This weapon is effective when fighting in tight hallways as it limits the enemies' ability to flank around you. ** In addition, it can be used to push enemies into corners where they could be finished off easily. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Shotguns and area damage weapons decimate users. * Use high damaging Sniper weapons such as the Prototype and Lustful Vengeance at longer distances. ** Alternatively, use armor piercing or wall break weapons to counter the shield. * When engaged in a melee battle, attack the head instead of the chest as the shield will block attacks. ** This counter can also apply when attacking with guns. * When using an area damage weapon, aim at the ground. * Try throwing grenades behind the user such as a Frag Grenade or the Singular Grenade. * Avoid attacking head on as the shield can protect against oncoming fire. * It should be note that the shield is indestructible, and small arms fire cannot destroy the shield. * Flank around the user and kill them with a shotgun blast up close. Attributes * '''Melee * '''Shield: '''The shield will block attacks from harming the user, absorb 50% of the damage from an area damage projectile and 30% of the damage from an armor piercing round, but CANNOT block Wall Break weapons. * '''Armor Bonus: '''Gives an additional 3 armor points when equipped. Upgrades N/A Theme Riot themed. Supported Maps * Knife Party * Secret Warehouse Weapon Setups Have a Sniper or Primary weapon to engage enemies from long ranges. Trivia * It is the second non-clan chest obtainable weapon to feature the Armor bonus attribute, the first being the Sword & Shield. ** It can be considered the predecessor of the Sword & Shield. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Shield Category:Armor Bonus Category:Themed Category:Upgrades